<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex with Reggie Mantle Headcanons by Inhuman_Shadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216102">Sex with Reggie Mantle Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow'>Inhuman_Shadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentions of Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>GIF not mine</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reggie Mantle/Male Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex with Reggie Mantle Headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GIF not mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>Sex with Reggie is a nice balance of soft, gentle, and caring and also can be rough.</li>
<li>He is a total softie behind closed doors.</li>
<li>Depending on the day or moment, he’ll romance you.</li>
<li>Other days, you guys will be a bit more horny and desperate and clothes will fly everywhere.</li>
<li>Reggie also a cuddler after, he likes to be close to you and like to be able to let his guard down.</li>
<li>He’s not much for toys, the most being some you already own.</li>
<li>Reggie does like bondage. </li>
<li>It doesn’t matter if you’re being tied up or he is, either scenario turns him on.</li>
<li>You two will edge each other and try to finish at the same time.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>